Half Full
by Damonficgirl
Summary: After Valentines Day a loved up happy Vincent comforts a moody JT who is worried about his relationship with Sarah. Mostly just an excuse for banter. NOT SLASH!


**Half Full**

**** Spoilers for "Trust No One." ****

"Had a good night did you?" JT asked archly as Vince swaggered in the door humming a tune to myself. He'd just come back from seeing Cat and things were looking good, well as good as they ever do when you're a genetically modified ex-super solider living a secret life in hiding from a secret organisation that's out to get you.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Vince asked defensively, he was not in the mood for a lecture.

"Sarah thinks I have issues," JT complained.

"Like?" Vincent asked. Did he really want to know? But being there for JT was a reflex, there were some relationships you just don't screw up, if JT was upset Vincent would be there for him even though he felt more like celebrating than commiseration.

"Like I won't show her where I live?" JT revealed crankily.

"Did you try telling her your roommate is a monster?" Vincent teased.

"This isn't funny."

"Well at least it wouldn't be a total lie."

"That's the problem; everything I tell her is a lie. I'm a fraud. I think it's time that I ended things," JT admitted reluctantly.

"No, you're thinking about ending things because you don't want her to end things first," Vincent reasoned.

"Since when have you been the expert on romance?"

"Since Catherine forgave me. Since Catherine almost kissed me."

"Almost?"

"Then Heather walked in. Kind of killed the moment, but she was going to kiss me and that's all that matters." He was practically singing.

"What? How can you walk in here humming when Heather saw you?" JT's face took on that cloudy end-of-the-world doomsday-has-come demeanour he reserved for Vincent related drama.

"Relax. She's handling it. It'll be fine. She's her kid sister she'll do what Cat tells her."

"Right, because you always did what your brothers told you to," JT scoffed.

"This is different."

"We know that, but Heather doesn't."

"Don't panic. Just focus on the Sarah problem."

"This is exactly why I shouldn't be dating Sarah. It's too dangerous," JT objected.

"I think you sitting alone in this warehouse for the next ten years is dangerous. You need a life JT or you'll turn into some kind of mad scientist. I think one mad man with a science degree is enough around here."

"You're not a mad man."

"But you get the comparison right? You've got to admit, I kind of remind you of Bruce Banner right?"

"Incredible Hulk jokes? Really?"

Vincent shrugged, "Tonight I am okay with everything."

"You're insane is what you are. And this love-struck insanity is going to get us all killed."

"You were the one that told me to woo her," Vincent reminded him.

"I was an idiot."

"No you were happy."

"I was a happy idiot. Now I'm miserable."

"We'll rent you a furnished apartment somewhere cheap but not so close to campus that its really convenient for her, problem solved."

"And what if she drops by to see me and I'm not there?"

"Tell her you moved."

"She's supposed to believe I moved and I didn't tell her? If she does believe me I'll be the jerk that doesn't involve her in my life, if she doesn't believe me she'll think I'm avoiding her."

"Look I get that this is hard. It sucks that this is hard. But just because something's hard doesn't mean it isn't worth doing."

"Is it really worth the risk? What if they connect me to you and her to me?" Through his gruff exterior, JT was starting to sound a little panicked. He was clearly crazy about this girl.

"What if she gets hit by a car crossing the road tomorrow?"

"That wouldn't be my fault."

"Neither would this," Vincent reasoned.

"You're wrong, I know that I'm putting her in danger. I'm responsible."

"Are you the same guy who told me to go after Cat?" Vince quipped.

"It's different with Cat, she knows."

"You want to tell Sarah?" Vincent really hoped he didn't.

"No. No way. Never. I just wish I didn't have to lie."

"Focus on the last few weeks. Focus on how much happier you've been. The glass is half full JT. The glass is half full, and for guys like thus? That's pretty amazing y'know?" He gave his buddy a pat on the shoulder. JT just ignored him and shook his head. There was no talking to Vincent tonight and really, didn't he deserve his one night of happiness? They were all too few and far between.

FIN

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to review the stories I posted over the weekend. You may have noticed by now I like banter, some of you seem to as well so maybe someone else will enjoy this little conversation that popped into my head. **

**_Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast and its characters are not mine._**


End file.
